


A Not-So-Blind Date

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get set up on a sort of blind date by their friends - although it can't really be a blind date when they've already known each other for years - and Stiles, who is still as in love with Derek as he had been in High School, is hopeful for a good outcome from the date. </p><p>Mainly, that Derek might return his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Blind Date

“No, I’m serious!” Stiles laughed. “I was not interested in the least and he still showed up for weeks at my door trying to get me to go out with him. So I told him one day that pursuing me after I repeatedly told him no wasn’t romantic, it was douchetastic." 

"You actually said douchetastic?” Derek laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. And he looked so shocked and insulted that I laughed in his face. Because really, doggedly pursuing me - and being a total ass about it, because he was - was not the way to get into my pants,” Stiles shook his head, letting out out a small laugh as he looked over at Derek. “So, do you have any sad tales about your love life you want to share?" 

"Ah,” Derek laughed. “Not really. I haven’t got around that much." 

"Right, because you’re perpetually filled with angst and issues up the wazoo,” Stiles nodded sagely.

“Wazoo?” Derek snorted, shook his head. “You have a real way with words, Stiles.”

“Always have,” Stiles said cheerfully as he licked at his ice cream cone. He and Derek were currently walking on the sidewalk in downtown Beacon Hills, where they had just come from an ice cream shop, and before that they’d been having dinner at a fancy restaurant that had just opened a few months prior - that they’re friends had set up for them. As in a blind date. Although it wasn’t so blind because he and Derek had known each other for years. And had loved each other for almost as long. Well, Stiles had at least. He had no idea how Derek felt.

For all Stiles knew, Derek still saw him as a friend who was semi-annoying. Which was at least a step up from annoying.

But the fact remained that their friends - mainly Lydia and Allison - thought they should be together, and were trying as many ways as they could to do that since Stiles had come back to town after having graduated a few months before. 

Because of course they knew that Stiles was still as head over heels in love with Derek as he had been in high school. Of course Stiles was that obvious. To everyone, really. Except Derek. 

Stiles and Derek continued with light conversation as they walked, letting the warm breeze wash over them. Eventually though, it had to end, and Stiles reluctantly told Derek that he should head home. Even though Stiles wanted very much to kiss Derek.

But Derek graciously complied, offering Stiles a ride home because Lydia had dropped Stiles off - probably with the hope that Derek would have to give Stiles a ride home - and it was silent and kind of awkward - at least for Stiles - for the ride home. 

Derek, ever the gentlemen, at least in the last few years, walked Stiles to the door of the apartment he’d gotten when he’d come home, and Stiles tried to think of something, anything to say to keep Derek for a little longer.

“Well, I have to say,” Stiles smiled shyly, “this was actually really fun.”

“Yeah, it was.” Derek hid his smile by looking down. 

“Sorry, though, that our friends seem to think that we…” Stiles cleared his throat, feeling awkward. Why did he have to bring this up? He wanted this to end on a light note. Not a sad, awkward one.

“No, no, it’s not…it’s fine,” Derek cleared his throat, throwing Stiles a tentative smile. 

Stiles played with his fingers, looked down because he couldn’t hold Derek’s gaze, and wondered just how much longer he was going to be a coward. Stiles had never really been a coward and had prided himself on that. But when it came to Derek, he was just so scared of being rejected.

But if not now, when? 

He had to at least know, so then maybe he could move on from Derek, and to stop hoping, deep down, that they’d be together one day.

“Um, just so you know...this date?” And Stiles looked up then, made himself look into Derek’s eyes, made himself be brave. “I’ve, um…kind of been wanting it for a long time." 

Stiles blushed, but he kept looking at Derek, watched his face contort into momentary confusion before understanding washed over his face. “Oh.”

"Oh?” Stiles repeated, feeling his stomach fall to his feet.

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” Derek murmured, and Stiles felt all his hopes falling, crashing to the ground and breaking into a thousand little pieces. Felt his heart hammering, his pulse start to quicken in rejection and hurt. “If I had, I would have said something sooner.”

“Said something?” Stiles said, a little confused. If Derek had known about his feelings, he would have rejected him sooner? That didn’t quite make sen - and oh, that was Derek stepping into his space, closing the distance between them.

“I would have told you what I feel for you. That I -” Derek swallowed heavily, dipping his head. “That I like you a lot. That I care about you a lot. And that I want to…I want…” Derek cleared his throat, shifted awkwardly on his feet.

“You want?” Stiles breathed, feeling his pulse quicken for an entirely different reason now. The hope in him soared, his chest expanded and it didn’t hurt so much anymore.

“To-to kiss you.” Derek looked him right in the eye when he said it.

“I would very much like that,” Stiles’ voice trembled around the words and he was internally berating himself for acting like such an idiot, for acting like a boy with his first crush, but he couldn’t help it, no matter what he told himself. 

And then Derek was smiling softly and closing the distance between them, kissing Stiles softly, but firmly. 

Stiles felt the kiss all the way to his toes. His heart was hammering now, his skin was tingling, and his stomach was bunched up in nerves at the same time it was doing flips and all because of just a small kiss. 

But Stiles felt it everywhere.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles swayed forward a little bit, and had to stop himself from closing the distance Derek had just put between them.

He opened his eyes slowly, felt Derek’s warm breath against his lips. Derek looked just as dazed as Stiles, and that made Stiles smile.

“Do you maybe want to come in?” Stiles asked quietly in the space between them.

Derek grinned shyly then, and he nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

Stiles couldn’t stop his own grin as he turned and went to open his door. 

He’d have to remember to thank their friends later.


End file.
